Not Even The Hidden Paw!
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: Even though Macavity is not a very good cat he decides to accept the challenge that every cat in the yard has tried at least once, and all failed. Will the Hidden Paw succeed? It's not actually T but I am too badass to rate my stories K. :) It's a one-shot. -COMPLETE


Not Even The Hidden Paw! By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Brit: Hey guys! This is a one-shot dedicated to my best friend HowAboutThat. It is somewhat of an explanation to a mentioned event in her story Kitten Crush -which btw is AMAZING!-. Please enjoy. No fluff or anything like that. Just good old humor… **

Two dark ice-blue eyes peered distantly at the dark shadows that hid the grey stone roof from his view. He was contemplating something in his head, and his ragged long ginger and red tabby tail swung about in annoyance and contemplation. But this certain tom was not thinking of his third name. He had heard a strange rumor…One he had heard as a kit before he had left his home, and one that had somehow surfaced again. Apparently there was a tom living in a junkyard on the outskirts of London whom would let none catch his wild and long brown tail. A railway tom named Skimbleshanks. None had been able to capture this strange long tail. And some cats made it their goal in life to capture this tom's tail.

The large tall ginger tom scoffed at the idea…He knew Skimbleshanks but he knew nothing of catching his tail. So with a light smirk, and shaking his head at his own curiosity, which matched his brother The Rum Tum Tugger's the tall lanky tom turned and padded out of his office, out the warehouse, and into the shady allies around his hideout. He slunk completely silent into the Junkyard a few blocks over. He slunk in undetected and hid behind a rocking chair high on the junk above the TSE-1. He peered around. Macavity's ice-blue eyes were narrowed and curious, searching, hunting…

The junkyard was active. Bomba, Deme, Exotica, and Cassie were gossiping near the Tire. Munk was sitting high on another junk pile while Alonzo and Admetus patrolled. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were quietly teaching the kittens a lesson in dancing and most of them were sitting and listening, some now and again twirling on their paws or doing a leap through the air. Deut was sleeping with Gus on the Tire and Mistoffelees was practicing magic with Coricopat and Tantomile. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were playing a rather skilled and brutal looking game of keep away and Macavity smirked. He had taught them that…

Finally he spotted his target. The railway cat was curled up asleep in the center of the clearing with a small red kitten Macavity recognized as Jemima his sister, curled up against him. He tilted his head, a tiny smirk gracing his lips. He crept down keeping to the shadows. Somehow he managed to slink out into the clearing without detection. Well mostly. Misto, Cori and Tanto were staring at him, rolling their eyes. He smirked, winking at the young cats and moving towards Skimble. By the time other cats spotted them it was because they had noticed Misto and the twins…They blinked in confusion at the fact that the three had not raised the alarm and peered at the silent ginger fiend. The instantly recognized what he was doing and some peered closely with rapt interest and amusement. Deme was glaring daggers at him and Munk frowning in confusion…But they all remained quietly going about their conversations while observing out the corners of their eyes…

Finally Macavity was right behind Skimble, no more than three feet away…The toms tail was laying still, stretched out behind him…Macavity crouched, his ears flattening, his rump going in the air, his tail lashing about excitedly and a satisfied smirk on his face….He leaped through the air…But at the last second the long brown tail swung out of reach, Macavity got a muzzle full of dirt. He grunted and the whole Junkyard froze and stared with wide eyes, as Skimble didn't even open his eyes. Jemima was staring over the calico toms shoulder at Macavity, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Nice try Mac." Skimble murmured. "Better luck next time."

Macavity stood, gaping like a moron until a tiny giggle escaped Jemima. Skimble smirked a little and the other cats around them began giggling and snickering uncontrollably, shock written clearly on all their features. Macavity blinked, shaking his head, and looked around…Not one cat was not laughing. Macavity scowled and pouted like a disappointed and angry kitten.

"Stupid Jellicles…" He muttered. He turned and stalked out of the junkyard, his ears flat his shoulders hunched and a scowl on his face.

"Aww muffin! What kind of criminal can't sneak up on one cat?!" Mungojerrie cackled from his place near the junk. Macavity only grumbled louder and stalked away, lost to sight, the loud roaring laughter of the Jellicle's echoing after him.

**Brit: Well…That was a short little tiddlybit! I hope you enjoyed…As you can tell I am terrible at writing humor…I don't make people randomly fall on the floor laughing like HAT does…But I still think she will get a kick out of this…**

**Tantomile: Indeed she will. I foresee it!**

**Brit: *rolls eyes with a sigh* Of course you do.**

**Tantomile: *narrows eyes then smirks in satisfactory* I also predict you will be on your face in the dirt in three seconds.**

**Brit: *raises one eyebrow in confusion* Wh…? *suddenly I am tackled and get a mouthful of dirt. Three young twelve year old kittens, whom by the way are very rebellious are on my back. They are laughing and tickling one another…Exotica and Cori's kits…I sigh* I hope you know I hate you Tanto…**

**Tantomile: *smirks sweetly* Love you too Brit…*looks at readers cheerfully* Please review!**

**Brit: *blinks, eyes widening* What is warm and wet on my back?!**

**Llyir: *Freezes then burst out laughing* STREAK JUST PEED HIMSELF! **

**Brit: WHAT?! *I leap up throwing them off and running towards the stream, screaming in fury* I HATE KITTENS!**

**Streak: *Blushing furiously* Shut up Llyir… *mutters and scowls* **

**Llyir: I can't belive you just PEED yourself on BRIT'S back! *Roars with laughter* **

**Tantomile: *mutters* I can't believe I'm related… *mutters walking away* **

**Streak: *eyes widen* OH crap! She's coming back! Run for it!**

**Three kits: *scamper away***

**Brit: *glares, not following them. I am soaking wet and snort furiously* Uggg….kittens…I am NOT a kitten cat! *looks at all you with a heavy sigh* Please review? **


End file.
